nuevo destino
by white kurama
Summary: siempre tuvo que ocultarse, incluso hasta la muerte, pero ahora se le ha dado otra oportunidad de demostrar quien es, para proteger a su familia y salvar a aquellos que ama
1. Chapter 1

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales/maquinas hablando **= "eres mi amigo"**

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando= _"_ _ **eres mi amigo**_ _"_

Técnicas= _"Ten no mon"_

Traducciones = _(puerta celestial)_

Personaje hablando = "no me rendiré"

Personaje pensando = _"no me rendiré"_

Lugar = **[-academia IS-]**

Aparece White kurama entrando por la puerta y viendo la cámara aunque con ojeras tremendas y extrañamente con un vaso con agua en su mano derecha mientras que se sostiene la cabeza con la izquierda

"ah, hola a todos si se preguntan porque estoy así solo diré que jamás en la vida dejare que shiro organice otra fiesta" dice mirando la cámara mientras se sienta en una silla frente al computador y bebe un poco de su vaso

" **pues anoche que estabas con esas amigas que invite no te quejaste para nada"** dijo shiro burlonamente entrando por la puerta y con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno al menos para white. Vestido de una manera desordenada y con un gorro de fiesta en la cabeza logrando que White se cubra la cara con las manos intentando cubrir su cara avergonzada

"m-mira… eh, o-olvídalo y lo que haga no te incumbe!" dijo avergonzado aunque gritando la última parte logrando que shiro empezara a reírse

"jejeje eso ya lo veremos" dijo misteriosamente antes de salir de la habitación para gran alivio de White

"eto, mejor les pasemos a lo que iba" dijo con la cara un poco roja antes de respirar y tranquilizarse

"miren este será un nuevo proyecto que he tenido en mi mente por muchos meses y que no me lo puedo sacar por nada y por ello he decidido publicarlo haci que porfa apóyenme y si tienen críticas por favor que sean constructivas ya que de resto serán olvidadas y sin más preámbulos pasemos a leer" dice sonriendo antes de que algo lo golpeara en la cabeza y lo hiciera caerse

"oye qué diablos te pasa shiro" dice levantándose y lanzando una mirada de muerte al peliblanco que solo sonreía desde la entrada de la puerta aunque extrañamente tenía un celular en su mano y no dejaba de verlo muy intensamente

"ya se te olvido el descargo de responsabilidad y autoridad" dijo para luego salir nuevamente

"odio cuando tiene razón" dijo White mascullando "bueno como dijo yo no poseo autoridad o derechos sobre Naruto o infinite stratos o cualquier otra cosa publicada referente a anime, manga o demás publicado aquí TT-TT lamentablemente ya que si fuera haci Naruto y hinata no terminaban juntos pero ya que"

Prolongo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _donde estoy"_ fueron los pensamientos de una persona al abrir los ojos y solo encontrar una gigantesca cantidad de blanco y no podía recordar cómo o porque estaba aquí solo podía recordar vagamente una hermosa voz y una puerta pero nada mas

" **veo que por fin despertaste"** escucho una voz a sus espaldas e inmediatamente volteo a ver de donde provenían o al menos esas eran sus intenciones ya que al momento de voltearse quedo en shock ya que en frente suyo estaba una sino es que la más hermosa mujer que alguna vez pudiera ver o imaginar la cual le estaba una cariñosa sonrisa que causo que se sonrojara aunque no se le podía culpar

Ella exactamente era una total belleza de cabellos plateados que llegaban hasta media espalda y enmarcaba su bello rostro de rasgos muy femeninos y delicados, ojos azul oscuro que demostraban una gran cantidad de bondad y cariño junto con una pequeña nariz y labios los cuales teñidos de un ligero color rosa mostraban una pequeña sonrisa aunque con un peculiar tatuaje de color rojo en su frente además de su piel de un color pálido saludable, su vestimenta era un hermoso kimono de color blanco con decoraciones rojas en las mangas, espalda y el final de él que aunque era modesto no ocultaba la muy bien desarrollada forma de su cuerpo de reloj de arena con caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y pechos grande aunque no demasiado, en definitiva sería un cuerpo por el cual muchos hombres morirían por hemorragias nasales y mujeres matarían por tener

"eh" dijo aun intentando procesar todo esto y más aun a ella logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la peli plateada

" **vamos no tienes que ponerte así, no te causare ningún daño y por favor ya deja de verme así que realmente es incómodo"** dijo la peli plateada logrando sacar a la otra persona de su shock y que parpadeara cómicamente antes de apartar su mirada avergonzada

"gomen ( _perdón_ ) pero me podría decir donde estoy y quien es usted por favor" dijo de manera respetuosa logrando que la extraña solo se diera la vuelta y empezara a caminar dándole una gran confusión o al menos hasta que ella le dijo que la siguiera y ya que ahora estaba más consciente de su entorno descubrió que de hecho lo blanco eran nubes mucho a su sorpresa y el piso era algún material de color blanco que de hecho estaba tan pulido que podía ver su reflejo

" **dónde estás?, eso es fácil estas en mi reino y quien soy yo? Pues mi nombre es amateratsu con eso seguro me recordaras no"** dijo de manera divertida la cara de la otra persona era de total shock ya que amateratsu era la megami ( _diosa_ ) del sol y la sabiduría y si decía que este era su reino entonces…

No pudo terminar sus pensamientos ya que de repente pararon en seco e iba a cuestionar hasta que se fijó lo que había al frente lo cual causo que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus cuencas ya que en frente suyo estaba de seguro el más hermoso paisaje que alguna vez hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir ya que cientos de nubes cubrían el cielo excepto por un gran sol de color dorado que iluminaba una gigantesca ciudad en la cual todas las casas y construcciones estaban hechas del mismo material que el suelo ya que brillaban del mismo color del sol ya que al ser totalmente blanco reflejaban el color dorado por todo el lugar en el cual cientos o miles de personas eran posibles de ver además de eso una gran cantidad de ríos y lagos se podían ver así como un gigantesco bosque que realmente le hiso recordar su hogar, en definitiva cualquier persona daría hasta su vida por solo ver o vivir aquí para luego salir de su asombro al escuchar risas y ver a su lado como amaterasu se estaba riendo

" **gomen pero realmente fue muy gracioso ver tu rostro"** dijo aun riendo para gran vergüenza de su acompañante

" **pero dejando eso de lado, dime ya recordaste todo no"** dijo para confusión de su acompañante o al menos antes de que lo recordara la guerra, los bijus, la alianza shinobi, kaguya todo paso de golpe por su mente pero sobretodo algo que causo que sus ojos de color azul enfocaran el suelo y que su cabello rubio dorado como el sol tapara su rostro no dejando ver ninguna expresión al menos hasta que tres palabras salieron de su boca en un tono que no demostraba ninguna emoción

"yo…morí cierto" dijo causando que todo el humor de amateratsu muriera y viera a su acompañante ojiazul de manera triste

" **si, lamentablemente si, veras en el último momento utilizaste una técnica que acabo con kaguya pero también con tigo pero al estar en la** _ **Ten no mon**_ **nosotros los dioses tenemos total control de lo que le sucede a lo que existe dentro de ella, y créeme muchos otros querían tenerte como su empleada o avatar o incluso cosas peores"** dijo de manera seria asustando un poco a su acompañante ante esas posibilidades pero sobre todo por lo ultimo

" **pero lastimosamente para todos esos tontos yo había puesto mi bendición sobre ti cuando tenías tres años"** dijo de manera burlona confundiendo a su acompañante

"tres años?" dijo tratando de pensar en ello

" **En realidad no lo recordaras eso es seguro, pero bueno mejor te lo explicare lo otro mira cuando algún kami (dios) bendice algún mortal el alma de dicho mortal pasa a posesión de dicho kami para servirle por toda la eternidad y antes que nada no te preocupes no te convertiré en mi sirviente o algo por el estilo"** dijo alegremente sobretodo lo último para gran alivio de la otra persona a su lado

"muchas gracias amateratsu-sama" dijo sinceramente ya que no podía pensar en tener una mejor suerte aunque cuando aún estaba con vida siempre pensó que se reencontraría con su padre y madre pero realmente servirle a alguien tan amable como amateratsu no le incomodaba o molestaba para nada, je cosa rara en vida siempre insultaba o ridiculizaba cualquier superior y ahora era totalmente alegre de servirle a ella

" **no te preocupes akari-chan** " dijo alegremente ante lo cual la nombrada akari se pusiera un poco tensa ya que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ser llamada por su verdadero nombre

" **aunque aún me sorprende lo potente que fue el sello como para engañar a todos los mortales"** dijo de manera casual aunque todavía se podía notar algo de asombro y curiosidad

"si, realmente varias veces pensé que me habían descubierto, pero aun así el sello funciono perfectamente" dijo sonriendo nostálgicamente al recordar aquel sello que la había salvado de un posible y horroroso destino ya que cuando aún era una bebe al parecer su madre kushina había puesto en ella un sello muy poderoso con el poco chakra que le quedaba antes de morir el cual era un sello de camuflaje el cual funcionaba casi como un genjutsu solo que este alteraba la realidad dándole al usuario la apariencia real de lo que se transforme que en este caso fue transformarla en hombre ya que su madre sabia del doloroso destino que sufriría como jinchuriki de kurama y como forma de precaución lo puso en ella dejando una carta para hiruzen quien fue la única persona en quien confió para decirle la verdad de su hijo o más bien dicho hija y este a quien también le dejo una carta a akari para el momento en el que ella tuviera seis donde claro no se decía el nombre de su madre ni el porque del sello solo explicaba el cómo manipularlo y que era por su propio bien además de que jamás se lo dijera a nadie y si para ella fue muy duro crecer siendo mujer y comportándose y verse como hombre por ello adopto una personalidad idiota obsesionado con el ramen y crear un falso enamoramiento de sakura como cuartada ante lo cual hiruzen felicito ya que de esta manera seria muy difícil descubrir su verdadero sexo

" **tu madre de seguro era una mujer sabia"** dijo la peli plateada logrando que a akari le saliera una gota en la nuca ya que cuando estaba en su entrenamiento con kill bee para dominar a kurama conoció brevemente a su madre y sabia no sería una de la palabras que ella utilizaría para describirla

"quizás" dijo riendo nerviosamente

" **aunque me da pena que el mundo haya perdido a tan hermosa mujer"** dijo con un puchero mientras veía a akari la cual se sonrojo ante el alago de la diosa ya que realmente nunca se consideró a sí misma como hermosa

Con su cabello rubio dorado que llegaba un poco más bajo que sus hombros y que enmarcaba ambos lados de su rostro con dos mechones, además otro pequeño mechón que cubría levemente su frente ahora que no traía su banda ninja, además sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo, pequeña y linda nariz y un par de labios rosados naturales y a eso sumar sus mascas como bigotes que le daban una apariencia muy linda y adorable y con su piel de un ligero bronceado podría decirse que era una gran belleza exótica claro no al nivel de amateratsu pero para una mortal era realmente hermosa. Su vestimenta actual era un hermoso vestido largo de color blanco con ligeros tonos rojos en las puntas el cual mostraba su cuerpo de caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y pechos quizás de una copa c grande quizás d y realmente era un hermoso vestido

" **veo que te gusto mi regalo** " dijo la diosa sonriendo amablemente

"si, realmente nunca pude vestirme con algo asi en vida" dijo sonriendo después de todo en su vida como "Naruto" nunca pudo vestirse como mujer excepto en los momentos que dejaba caer levemente la transformación y ser ella misma por unos momentos

" **bueno creo que va siendo momento que te explique lo que sucederá con tigo no** " dijo alegremente para recibir un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de la rubia ya que ella también se preguntaba ello

" **bueno veras tú ya cumpliste tu propósito como el chico de la profecía o chica en realidad"** dijo riendo ante lo último logrando que la rubia también riera ya que al parecer al viejo sapo sabio se le había olvidado aclarar eso o quizás era por el destino, después de eso sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos no quería terminar como neji creyendo en el destino de más para luego nuevamente poner atención a la peli plateada

" **por lo que tu alma ya no está atada al mundo shinobi y antes que preguntes si existen muchos mundos o dimensiones para ser precisos"** dijo aclarándole las dudas a la rubia

" **bueno continuando también en el momento que moriste muchos kamis nos reunimos para decidirse tu destino el cual se decidió que yo me encargaría"** dijo ante lo que akari volvió a mover la cabeza afirmativamente pero sin entender a que iba

" **y bueno ya que yo decido tu destino he decidido darte una nueva vida, se podría decir a una reencarnación en otro mundo en el cual podrás ser feliz"** dijo alegremente para gran asombro de la rubia y en el fondo una gran llama de esperanza apareció después de todo siempre soñó con haber tenido una vida diferente en la cual no tener que esconderse y ahora se le daba esa oportunidad

"eh…e-es enserio amateratsu-sama" no quería sonar débil pero no pudo evitar tartamudear y morderse el labio inferior en la ansiedad por la respuesta

" **si akari-chan, es enserio asi que nos volveremos a encontrar pero eso si en muchos, muchos años y con tigo presentándome a tu esposo** " dijo cariñosamente casi como una madre hablando con su hijaante lo cual akari no logro retener más las lágrimas y abrazar sorpresivamente a la peli pateada que contrario a todo lo que pensó devolvió el abrazo y empezó a acariciarle la espalda y la cabeza para ayudarla aunque con una sonrisa cariñosa nunca abandonando su cara

Después de unos minutos akari por fin pudo calmarse aunque aún tenía unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos pero eso si con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad

" **espero que seas muy feliz akari-chan, adiós"** dijo antes de chasquear los dedos y un desello dorado apareciera de repente en el lugar en el que se encontraba la rubia para luego demostrar que había desaparecido " **realmente espero que seas feliz mi niña"** si para ella akari era como su hija y como alguna vez dijo ese mortal neji esperaba que ella también abriera sus alas y se librara de su jaula

 **[-París, Francia-]**

Una mujer de cabello rubio pálido y ojos violetas de unos veinticuatro años quizás, sentada en una mecedora no pudo evitar suspirar ante ella se encontraba la pequeña porción de tierra que su antiguo "novio" David dunois le había dado y no pudo evitar acariciar su vientre el cual estaba levemente hinchado demostrando su embarazo Según sabia al momento de que David se enteró que estaba embarazada decidió dejarla quizás por guía de su esposa, una mujer que realmente nunca le agrado, lo bueno es que al menos no le quito a sus dos hijas, si iba a tener gemelas Charlotte y Alexandra Baudin, si para Amanda Baudin ellas eran su más grande tesoro y solo podía esperar para que nacieran y verlas correr por la casa alegrando su vida

Solo esperaba que el futuro fuera amable con ellas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de este crossover de Naruto y infinite stratos que he tenido en mente desde hace mucho tiempo, porfa apóyenme y ayúdenme en lo que puedan así como busco un beta para esta historia ya que tengo que volver a verme la primera y segunda temporada de infinite stratos" dijo White ahora vestido normalmente y sentado frente a la cámara antes de que unos sonidos extraños empezaran a escucharse

"eso fue un serrucho" dijo dudosamente para luego escucharse un martilleo

"saben que me voy tengo que ver qué ocurre aquí, adiós" dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta


	2. Chapter 2

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales/maquinas hablando **= "eres mi amigo"**

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando= _"_ _ **eres mi amigo**_ _"_

Técnicas= _"Ten no mon"_

Traducciones = _(puerta celestial)_

Personaje hablando = "no me rendiré"

Personaje pensando = _"no me rendiré"_

Lugar = **[-academia IS-]**

Aparece white kurama entrando por la puerta caminando de manera muy cansada y extrañamente vestido como algún mesero para luego caer pesadamente en un sillón al lado de la pared

"ah, eh hola je" dice de manera torpe e intentando quitarse la chaqueta y esconderla o al menos intento ya que de repente entra shiro con unas gafas de sol y un sombrero

" **oye creí a verte dicho que quería una bebida y no te quites ese uniforme o estas lindas fotos tuyas borracho estarán en internet en este instante"** dijo sonriendo malvadamente mientras levantaba su celular y mostraba unas fotos de White digamos muy comprometedoras para luego esconderlo ya que este intento quitarle el celular y sonreírle burlonamente

"si…ya se…s-shiro…sama" dijo de manera forzada y enviando una mirada de muerte total casi diciendo "te voy a matarte" solo para recibir una mirada burlo y darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación sin poner atención al pelinegro que tenía la cara rojo de ira y curiosamente sus manos imitaban la forma como si ahorcara a alguien para luego suspirar e intentar tranquilizarse y sentarse nuevamente en el sillón

"como pueden ver no la tengo para nada fácil con ese malagradecido después de todo yo le doy posada y chantajea pero bueno les dejo el primer episodio mientras yo le llevo a ese tonto su bebida al yacusi que creo en la terraza…{suspiro}… por favor ayúdenme" dijo antes de tomar nuevamente la chaqueta y salir cansadamente por la puerta para luego asomar la cabeza nuevamente

"casi me olvido Naruto e infinite stratos y lo demás publicado aquí nada eso me pertenece solo a sus respectivos creadores ya que si me perteneciera ichika no sería tan denso"

El tiempo vuela

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **[-Tres años después-] [-en algún lugar de parís-]**

"Mira mamá, lo logre" dijo felizmente una pequeña niña de unos dos o tres años de cabello rubio ligeramente pálido y largo e inocentes ojos violetas vestida en un vestido morado con un listón blanco en su cintura mientras levantaba una maseta en la cual era posible ver una flor roja que se notaba había sido muy bien cuidada y se la mostraba a una mujer que era exactamente igual a ella solo que mayor y sumamente hermosa vestida con un vestido largo de color amarillo pálido largo que ocultaba sus rodillas y usaba unas sandalias simples y la miraba con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabeza

"vaya, bien hecho ali felicidades aunque sé que lo lograrías después de todo te empeñaste mucho en cuidar esa planta" dijo la mujer cariñosamente sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza y ver a la pequeña asentir alegremente para luego mostrarle la planta a otra niña que era exactamente igual a ella solo que con un vestido verde claro y con un sombrero blanco que veía de manera asombrada la planta después de todo ella no creyó que lograría hacerla crecer para luego mostrar un puchero

"vamos chary no tienes porque estar molesta, estoy segura que tu hermana te dejara ayudarla a cuidarla no" dijo para luego recibir un "sí" de parte de la pequeña llamada ali que causo que la otra pequeña sonriera alegremente y corriera detrás de la otra pequeña para que le enseñara todo bajo la divertida mirada de la mujer que no pudo evitar sonreír cálidamente ante la vista de sus dos hijas

Si para Amanda Baudin no podía existir mejor visión que ver a sus dos hijas corriendo por su pequeño pero acogedor hogar alegremente llenado de felicidad su vida y no pudo evitar pensar que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido ya que hace poco sus pequeñas eran unas lindas bebes y ahora tenían tres años pero no podía quejarse después de todo desde su llegada solo habían llenado su vida de felicidad, bueno hubieron malos momentos pero al final había logrado sacar adelante a sus dos hijas sin la ayuda de la familia dunois que de hecho no había escuchado nada de ellos o David desde que el la abandono hace años pero para ser sincera no los necesitaba ya que ellas solo necesitaban estar juntas para ser felices

Sin que ella lo supiera no era lo única que pensaba en ello ya que Alexandra o ali como cariñosamente su madre y hermana la llamaban y anteriormente llamada akari también pensaba en como habían sido estos años y realmente agradecía a mas no poder a amateratsu por darle esta oportunidad ya que ahora no tenía que fingir ser alguien que no era y podía ser ella misma además del hecho de que no podía pedir una mejor familia ya que amaba a su madre y a su hermana Charlotte o chary como también la llamaban cariñosamente a mas no poder y se juraba a si misma que sin importar que pasara haría lo que fuera para que ellas fueran felices

 **[-Esa noche-]**

"bueno pequeñas que duerman bien" dijo Amanda vestida con un camisón de color azul claro a sus dos hijas las cuales estaban acostadas a su lado en la cama ambas vestidas con piyamas de color amarillo con manchas blancas antes de intentar tomar el edredón y arroparse a sí misma y a sus hijas y lo habría logrado si no fuera porque de repente empezó a toser tanto que termino despertando a las dos pequeñas a su lado que empezaron a mirar de manera preocupada a su madre que se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a tomar algo de agua para luego volver a entrar nuevamente a la cama bajo la preocupada mirada de las dos pequeñas

"mami, te pasa algo" dijo la pequeña Charlotte mientras abrazaba a su madre al igual que su hermana ganando una pequeña sonrisa de parte de su madre y que ella devolviera el abraso

"no tienen que preocuparse, no fue nada importante" dijo intentando convencerlas y a si misma después de todo toser sangre no es para nada normal, quizás debería ir al doctor uno de estos días

"Bueno a dormir" dijo antes de arroparse a sí misma y a sus hijas y apagar la lámpara que estaba cerca a la cama sin notar la mirada de preocupación que ambas le daban y mentalmente preguntarse qué le sucedía

 **[-Tres años después-]**

"vamos mami, deberías quedarte en cama, no te ves muy bien" dijo de manera preocupada una Alexandra de seis años, la cual no había cambiado mucho a excepción de su altura ya que aún tenía el cabello suelto el cual llegaba a media espalda y enmarcaba su rostro vestida con una playera azul marino y una falda blanca junto con sandalias a juego con su falda que actualmente trataba de que su madre se quedara en cama

"si mami, hazle caso a ali, nosotras podremos encargarnos por hoy de las flores" dijo igualmente una Charlotte de seis años la cual era exactamente igual que su hermana solo que vestida con un vestido de verano de color crema y zapatos deportivos blanco y que igualmente trataba que su madre descansara de su trabajo en una pequeña florería que había logrado crear hace algunos años para solo recibir una negativa de parte de ella

"no tienen que preocuparse, de seguro solo es un ligero resfriado, ya se me pasara" dijo Amanda intentando levantarse de la cama después de todo tenía una tienda de flores que atender y un simple resfriado no la detendría o al menos eso pensaba ella

"nada de eso, ya llevas un año diciéndonos lo mismo, que pronto te recuperaras pero no pasa nada e incluso estoy segura que estas empeorando, así que hoy te quedaras en casa y nosotras nos encargaremos de cerrar la tienda y regar todas las flores, luego volveremos y te quedas aquí está bien" dijo de manera decidida Alexandra con Charlotte asintiendo de tras de ella cruzada de brazos y dándole la misma cara logrando que la rubia mayor suspirara y se acostara nuevamente, claramente te no iría a ningún lugar más que su casa hoy, y todo gracias a sus hijas que según ella eran demasiado tercas pasando por alto que de algún lado lo tenían que haber sacado

"está bien, acuéstate y no hagas algún esfuerzo si" dijo Alexandra a su madre que suspiro y asintió a sus palabras después de todo a pesar de solo tener seis ali había madurado muy rápido e iniciar una pelea de palabras con ella era una batalla perdida

"ya volvemos mami" escucho Amanda antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse lo que demostraba que se habían ido por lo que soltó un largo suspiro para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa ya que se notaba lo mucho que la querían sus pequeñas como para ir a tal grado de ordenarle no trabajar este día y ellas se encargarían, je de seguro eran sus hijas para luego poner una mano sobre su boca y empezar a toser fuertemente

Después de unos minutos por fin paro y pudo tomar aire para luego apartar su mano y quedar helada ante lo que vio en ella, si en su mano había una gran mancha de sangre por lo que rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño a lavarse y no dejar que manchara la cama no quería preocupar aún más a sus hijas e intentar convencerse a sí misma de que no era tan grave

Si como si hija había dicho su enfermedad de hecho no mejoraba con las medicinas que había tomado y con el tiempo solo empeoraba lentamente tanto así que el año pasado ya no pudo ocultarlo a sus hijas y realmente esperaba que mejorara después de todo lo último que quería era hacer tristes a sus pequeñas

Solo podía esperar que con el tiempo todo mejorara

 **[-Dos años después-]**

"muchas gracias y vuelva pronto" dijo sonriendo Charlotte ya de ocho años mientras entregaba unas flores a un cliente por encima del mostrador

Ella ahora realmente había cambiado en estos dos años ya que atrás quedo la pequeña niña y ahora era una pequeña jovencita de largo cabello rubio atado en una trenza por un listón rosa además de enmarcar su rostro con dos mechones largos y un tercero que ocultaba levemente su frente y que resaltaba sus ojos de color violeta con piel pálida pero saludable, vestida con un vestido de color naranja oscuro con ligeros toques blancos que llegaba un poco encima de sus rodillas y zapatos deportivos de color blanco con negro y a pesar de ser solo una niña de ocho años ya mostraba signos de un pequeño pecho en crecimiento algo asombroso en realidad, por lo que muchos ya podrían decir que crecería para convertirse en una bella mujer

"vaya, hoy han habido muchos clientes y pedidos no ali" dijo la rubia a otra chica de su edad que era exactamente igual a ella solo que tenía el cabello suelto llegando hasta media espalda y que enmarcaba su rostro a ambos lados por dos mechones vestida con una blusa de color naranja claro y una falda de color negro que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas además de tener un par de sandalias de color blanco

"si aunque algunos claramente no venían a comprar flores, sino que a ver a mamá" dijo ali o Alexandra sonriendo burlonamente causando que su hermana se riera de acuerdo ya que ella también se había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de hombres adultos e incluso jóvenes que venían tratando ver a su madre para luego tomar una sonrisa un tanto triste ya que ella no volvería a la florería en un buen tiempo, al que al parecer su enfermedad no era para nada fácil de tratar y tendría que descansar durante un tiempo indeterminado así como tomar gran cantidad de medicamentos para ayudarla con el dolor cada mañana y tarde aunque lo bueno era que no tenían problemas en como comprarlos o con el dinero ya que su madre tenía los suficientes ahorros de su trabajo más lo poco que ellas lograban obtener supliéndola, si se podría decir que no tendrían problemas económicos al menos por un tiempo ya que si la situación empeoraba no estaban seguras que harían

"vamos ali, cerremos y volvamos a casa" dijo Charlotte intentando acabar con el ambiente triste que se había formado causando que su hermana asintiera y acabara con esos pensamientos, no era momento para ser pesimistas

"está bien" dijo para luego desaparecer detrás del mostrador y cerrar la puerta de atrás para luego volver al frente de la tienda dado que no era muy grande donde estaba su hermana esperándola

"hecho" dijo simplemente la rubia del cabello suelto para que luego Charlotte cerrara la puerta y empezaran a caminar de regreso a su hogar con un cómodo silencio o al menos hasta que la rubia de la coleta decidió romperlo

"sabes "dijo llamando la atención de su gemela que le dedico una mirada un poco curiosa pero aun así la dejó continuar

"me pregunto si papá hubiera estado con nosotras…bueno ya sabes esto no sería así" al final su voz era muy baja pero aun así Alexandra pudo escucharla claramente y pudo ver que en sus ojos había una gran tristeza por lo que decidió acercársele y darle un abraso sorpresivo

"vamos chary arriba ese ánimo, a él no lo necesitamos antes y no lo necesitaremos y ya verás dentro de poco todo mejorara y mamá estará con nosotras de nuevo atendiendo la florería y todo volverá a ser como antes después de todo la esperanza es lo último en perderse" dijo sonriendo alegremente logrando que su gemela también sonriera y asintiera a sus palabras

Lamentablemente el destino y la suerte no estarían de su lado esta vez

 **[-Dos años después-]**

"Ustedes son Charlotte y Alexandra Baudin" cuestiono seriamente un hombre vestido de smoking y gafas oscuras a dos jóvenes de diez años de cabello rubio y ojos violetas solo que una con una trenza por un listón rojo vestida con un vestido veraniego de color naranja claro y sandalias blancas y la otra con el cabello suelto vestida igualmente que su gemela además del hecho de que ambas llevaban maletas y miraban de manera triste una pequeña casa o más bien dicho el que fue su hogar

Si después de todo Amanda no logró superar su enfermedad y había muerto hace algunos días y dado que ellas no podían estar solas el hospital había llamado a la única persona con quien estaban unidas sanguíneamente que les quedaba, si a su padre David dunois, actual presidente de la compañía dunois la cual era la única compañía francesa encargada de la creación y distribución de infinite stratos o más conocidos como IS los cuales fueron creados por la súper genio shinonono tabane y en la actualidad es la mayor fuente de ingresos a nivel mundial

"si" dijeron de manera triste después de todo lo habían acabado de perder todo y realmente no tenían alegría solo podían esperar que el futuro les deparara cosas mejores

"por favor entren en el auto, yo me encargare de llevarlas con a la mansión dunois" dijo seriamente mientras abría la puerta esperando que entraran lo cual no demoro mucho

" _ojala que esto no sea tan malo_ " inconscientemente ambas gemelas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al momento que el auto empezó a moverse

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Entra White kurama por la puerta viéndose sumamente cansado y claramente molesto

"hola…{ _suspiro_ }…al menos aquí puedo descansar un poco pero bueno pasando a lo importante aquí está el primer capítulo de este crossover y que espero sea de su agrado así que por favor denme su opinión y porfa si son críticas que sean constructivas así que…" no pudo terminar ya que de repente un gran ruido se escucha desde afuera de la habitación causando que White suspirara

"nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo y porfa ayúdenme a deshacerme de este tonto o vengarme porque ya no lo aguanto, adiós" dijo para luego salir de la habitación nuevamente escucharse un gran ruido solo que este era de cosas rompiesdose


	3. Chapter 3

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales/maquinas hablando **= "eres mi amigo"**

Bijus/seres sobrenaturales pensando= _"_ _ **eres mi amigo**_ _"_

Personaje hablando = "no me rendiré"

Personaje pensando = _"no me rendiré"_

Lugar = **[-academia IS-]**

Entra White kurama aun vestido extrañamente como mayordomo y hablando por celular con una misteriosa sonrisa

"si…si lo se… no te preocupes yo me encargo de que vaya…si ya te lo dije está encantado de ser su primer cliente…si bueno adiós" dijo terminando la conversación para luego sonreír de una manera que haría temblar de miedo hasta a un fantasma y con un terrorífico brillo sádico en sus ojos para luego darse cuenta de la cámara y rápidamente esconder el celular y un sospechoso papel que se asomaba en su bolsillo derecho

"este, jejeje hola que más ha sido un tiempo y lamento demorar tanto pero últimamente he estado muy ocupado" dijo un tanto nervioso

"bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia y espero que disfruten y como he dicho antes Naruto e infinite stratos como todo lo demás escrito aquí no me pertenece salvo aquello que yo invente" dijo sonriendo para luego abrir disimuladamente la puerta y mirar que no hubiera nadie para después cerrar la puerta lentamente y colocarle cerrojo y tomar pose pensativa

"ahora donde deje esas tijeras…" dijo mientras sacaba el mismo papel que escondió y empezaba a buscar la mencionada herramienta

Nuevos sueños y la misión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para Charlotte y Alexandra este podría ser uno de los momentos más importantes en su vida después de todo dentro de unas pocos minutos estarían en la mansión de David Dunois, la mansión de su padre por lo cual era compresible que ambas estuvieran nerviosas e intentaran tranquilizarse entre ellas hablando e incluso arreglándose lo mejor posible para dar una buena impresión

"ya estamos aquí" dijo seriamente aquel hombre vestido con traje negro y gafas oscuras que se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el viaje mientras miraba al frente por la ventana logrando llamar la atención de las hermanas que enfocaron su vista en el mismo lugar para solo quedar asombradas después de todo más que una mansión parecía un castillo después de todo ¡ERA ENORME!

La mansión era claramente inspirada en el estilo de un castillo europeo de tres pisos de colores blanco con el tejado azul oscuro y con varias torres a su alrededor y todo rodeado por un gran muro de piedra de gran tamaño y un portón de color negro y blanco custodiado por dos hombres vestidos de la misma manera que el hombre que estaba a su lado

"está bien antes de que lleguemos les diré esto sin importar que pase no contradigan a los señores Dunois" dijo aquel hombre vestido con traje negro llamando la atención de ambas e iban a preguntar del porqué de ello antes de que el auto se detuviera y el hombre abriera la puerta para luego salir y ser seguido lentamente por las gemelas que tenían maletas en mano y miraba todo con asombro después de todo ahora que estaban aquí la mansión se veía aún más majestuosa que desde lejos sobre todo con ese hermoso jardín en la entrada lleno de toda clase de flores que llamo más la atención de la rubia de cabello suelto después de todo la jardinería y crear arreglos florales eran unos de sus pasatiempos por lo que ver tantas flores que no conocía era algo que realmente la emocionaba

"supongo que ustedes son a quienes esperábamos" dijo de manera formal una mujer con una vestida como maid de color negro con decoraciones azules y cabello negro con ojos verdes

"por favor síganme" antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta principal de la mansión atravesando el jardín para gran emoción de Alexandra después de todo ahora podía verlas flores de cerca

Después de entrar nuevamente las gemelas quedaron maravilladas después de todo la mansión por dentro estaba decorada de una manera increíble con muebles y otras cosas que jamás creyeron que verían además de dos grandes escaleras en forma de caracol que llevaban a los siguientes pisos todo para ligera diversión de la mujer que las acompañaba como lo demostraba la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

"Antes de llegar les daré un consejo sin importar que pase no contradigan a los señores" dijo para gran duda de las rubias después de todo era la segunda vez que le decían eso y esta vez Charlotte no aguanto la curiosidad e hiso la pregunta en la mente de ambas gemelas

"eto…disculpe pero porque eso" pregunto con una cara llena de duda al igual que su hermana

"bueno veras eso es por…" la mujer no pudo terminar la frase ya que de la habitación que tenía en frete de repente de empezaron a escuchar ruidos como gritos logrando que la mujer suspirara y negara con la cabeza para gran confusión de las gemelas al menos antes de que abriera la puerta mostrando una escena un tanto extraña después de todo ver a una mujer gritando a un grupo de hombres y mujeres los cuales terminaron saliendo corriendo por la misma puerta por la que ellas entraron

"…Y MAS LES VALE QUE NO SE APARESCAN POR ACA!" grito de manera furiosa la mujer de cabello rubio opaco y de ojos azules con un vestido violeta con encajes blancos y un abanico blanco en su mano derecha para luego resoplar y agitar su cabello y tomar asiento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la habitación

"disculpe señora María pero "ellas" ya están aquí" dijo de manera formal mientras daba una ligera reverencia a la mujer llamada María

"ah, así que ya están aquí eh, hazlas pasar y luego retírate" dijo sonriendo aunque se notaba claramente que no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino más bien de malicia y disgusto logrando que la maid sintiera un poco de lastima por las gemelas

"por favor entren" dijo la maid antes de que las dos rubias entraran con nerviosismo por la sonrisa que les dedicaba aquella mujer y que ella se retirara cerrando la puerta

"bueno dejemos algo bien en claro antes que nada mocosas, ustedes no son la familia de mi marido solo están unidos por la sangre así que ni se les ocurra pasarse de listas" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente para gran disgusto de las hermanas

"eto…señora María no se preocupe eso ya lo sabemos" dijo Alexandra aunque lo último con un poco de pesar que no paso desapercibido para su hermana pero si para María

"está bien que lo acepten después de todo ustedes no son nada más que unos errores al igual que la tonta de su madre" dijo aun sonriendo causando un gran enojo en ambas rubias que solo se contuvieron por aquellos consejos que recibieron ya que de no ser así la estarían moliendo a golpes

"si" dijeron ambas con el ceños fruncido y de manera forzada

"bien ya que quedo claro, Elizabeth" dijo aun con esa sonrisa que las hermanas ya habían empezado a odiar

"si señora" dijo la misma mujer que las había traído y ahora identificada como Elizabeth mientras entraba nuevamente y se paraba frente a María

"por favor llévalas a su habitación" dijo para recibir un simple "si señora" y que ella empezara a caminar siendo seguida por las gemelas

 **[-Unos minutos después-]**

"cuanto me gustaría poder darle un buen golpe a esa maldita" dijo furiosamente Alexandra mientras golpeaba la pared para soltar su ira

"ali no deberías decir eso" dijo Charlotte regañando a su hermana aunque no era como si esa mujer María le agradara, no para nada en realidad ella tenía exactamente los mismos pensamientos que su hermana pero si querían vivir aquí era mejor no meterse en problemas

"pero chary sabes que es verdad" dijo aun enojada después de todo nadie se metía con su madre para recibir un suspiro de su hermana de hecho ella lo sabia

"lo sé pero si queremos seguir viviendo aquí es mejor no meternos en problemas pero no pensemos en eso si" dijo para recibir un suspiro de la otra rubia "mejor vamos a empezar con la limpieza está bien" dijo nuevamente para recibir un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza

De hecho tenían muy urgentemente que hacer la limpieza de su habitación ya que se notaba que no había sido usada hace mucho tiempo como lo demostraba la cantidad de polvo ante lo cual ambas hermanas no pudieron evitar suspirar ante el estado de la habitación

Después de la "charla" con María, Elizabeth las había conducido a su habitación y por unos momentos pensaron que sería en la mansión pero estuvieron equivocadas en realidad su habitación se encontraba en una de esas torres más exactamente la más alejada de la mansión y en el último piso en la cual la habitación apenas tenía lo necesario para vivir allí siendo una cama para dos personas, un pequeño armario y un viejo escritorio cerca de una gran ventana

"realmente espero que esto mejore" dijo Charlotte mientras se cambiaba del vestido a una playera simple de color azul y una falda negra siendo seguida por su hermana solo que su playera era violeta antes de empezar a juntar todos lo útiles de aseo que tenían y limpiar su habitación

 **[-Cuatro años después-]**

"ni creas que perderé en esta ocasión chary" dijo sonriendo una chica de cabello rubio pálido el cual estaba libre con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y un tercer mechón que caía por su frente tocando levemente su nariz con ojos violetas vestida en lo que parecía ser un tipo de traje de baño de una pieza de color negro y naranja que resaltaba muy bien su cuerpo pero lo más llamativo era que estaba dentro de un tipo de armadura mecanizada de color negro con partes verdes el cual solo dejaba expuesto su cabeza ya que el pocho era protegido por una placa negra y brazos eran totalmente protegidos terminando con manos como garras además de dos pares de alas a su espalda con las piernas totalmente protegidas por la armadura además de que en su cabeza era posible ver un soporte

"pues inténtalo" dijo sonriendo desafiante una chica que era exactamente igual a la otra rubia en características excepto que tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza por un listón rojo y también estaba en una armadura mecanizada exactamente igual solo que esta era blanca con partes rojas antes de que ambas repentinamente emprendieran vuelo a grandes velocidades para luego parar repentinamente y cada una convocar un rifle de asalto en cada mano y empezar atacarse entre si

Según sabían esta era una prueba para los sistemas de los escudos y probar los sistemas de vuelo por si tenían que corregir algo en los Rafale-Revive Custom II que eran los nuevos tipos de modelos IS que la compañía dunois iba a crear o eso fue lo que les dijeron antes de probarlos pero bueno después de todo ese era su trabajo

 **[-Minutos después-]**

"je esta vez sí logre ganar" dijo alegremente Alexandra Baudin o dunois a sus catorce años de edad y siendo una hermosa adolecente mientras salía del IS siendo ayudada por algunos científicos y ayudantes del laboratorio al igual que su hermana que tenía un puchero por su derrota

Para ambas estos cuatro años había traído cambios sumamente radicales en su vida ya que después de mudarse descubrieron que para poder vivir allí tenían que trabajar en la mansión toda clase de cosas mientras eran insultadas y maltratadas allí ya que al parecer toda la familia de María vivía allí y toda guardaba rencor en contra de ambas por ello también tuvieron que investigar e intentar encontrar otros métodos para ganar dinero claro sin decir ni una sola vez su nombre o donde vivían hasta el punto en que incluso firmaron para que experimentaran con ellas en la compañía dunois lo cual trajo la gran sorpresa para todos de que ellas en realidad tenían gran aptitud para pilotear IS, lo cual trajo grandes esperanzas de la empresa en ellas ya que la empresa se encontraba en un momento de problemas por su presión en crear IS de tercera generación ya que a diferencia de todos los demás países europeos Francia tuvo que empezar de cero con ese trabajo trayendo desgracias a su compañía y ya que eran la única compañía francesa eso trajo aún más presión

[-Minutos después-][-Mansión dunois-]

"aly iré a tomar una ducha" dijo Charlotte mientras tomaba consigo una toalla y recibía un "claro" como respuesta y entrar en el baño que con mucho esfuerzo ella y su hermana habían logrado remodelar para su uso ya que al principio se podría considerar un chiquero y de solo pensar como era le daba escalofríos

" _ah, realmente nada mejor que un baño caliente después de un día de trabajo_ " pensó mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido y realmente todo había cambiado en su vida pero al menos tenía a su hermana consigo aunque había algo que la molestaba un poco y al bajar la mirada no que sus pechos se habían hecho eran bastante grandes pero porque no podía igualar a su hermana en ese punto si se supone que eran iguales después de todo ella ya tenía una buena copa b grande pero Alexandra era copa c media algo consideraba un poco injusto pero bueno así eran las cosas para luego cerrar la llave y secarse con la toalla y envolverse con ella para salir y ver a su hermana recostada en un sillón viendo televisión y por su cara era claro que no encontraba nada interesante o al menos hasta que de repente una emisión especial apareció llamando la atención de ambas ya que eso solo pasaba cuando sucedía una gran tragedia o pasaba algo a nivel mundial

"hoy hemos hallado un muy importante hecho que posiblemente cambie al mundo ya que se ha descubierto al primer hombre que puede pilotear un IS" dijo una mujer de cabello violáceo y ojos azules vestida de manera formal para gran asombro de ambas después de todo era imposible que un hombre pudiera pilotear un IS, por razones desconocidas desde el principio solo mujeres podían pilotearlos dándoles a las mujeres un mejor nivel que los hombres a en todo el mundo pero decidieron dejar eso de lado y seguir escuchando

"así es Ichika Orimura, el hermano menor de Chifuyu Orimura ha demostrado tener la habilidad para pilotear un IS por lo que países de todo el mundo han intentado averiguar como ha sucedido esto e intentado contratarlo para que los represente…" después de eso ya no pusieron más atención después de todo lo impensable acababa de suceder un hombre piloteando un IS, si seguro era la prueba del fin del mundo aunque por alguna razón Alexandra tenía el presentimiento de que esto las afectaría a ellas también para luego sacudir la cabeza y ella también tomar una toalla y dirigirse a la ducha realmente su vida era complicada

 **[-Al día siguiente-][Compañía dunois-]**

"muy bien todo mundo tenemos trabajo que hacer, tenemos que mejorar estos IS hasta que queden perfectos" dijo un hombre con una bata de laboratorio a una gran cantidad de personas aunque en su mayoría eran mujeres entre las cuales se encontraban las gemelas vestidas ya con su traje de pruebas viendo todo con confusión después de todo ellos estaban de muy buen humor este día, algo muy raro en realidad

"oigan ustedes dos venga acá" dijo el mismo hombre a las rubias que asintieron antes de dirigirse hacia él aunque algo extrañadas por todo el revuelo

"el presidente tiene que hablar con ustedes" dijo para asombro total de ambas después de todo hablarían con su padre, algo que no habían hecho jamás ya que él nunca se encontraba en la compañía en los momentos que ellas si, lo mismo sucedía en la mansión

"bien síganme" dijo para luego empezar a caminar seguido de las dos rubias un poco nerviosas después de todo por fin podrían hablar con su padre

Después de una caminata hasta los pisos superiores y pasar una gran cantidad de hangares de otros proyectos llegaron a una habitación en la cual se encontraba un hombre vestido como guardaespaldas al lado de una gran pantalla y que ambos hombre asintieran entre si la pantalla cobro vida mostrando la sombra de un hombre vestido con un traje de negocios azul oscuro y una corbata negra aunque la sombra cubría su rostro por lo que sus características eran inciertas

"como supongo ya sabrán de la existencia de este ichika orimura cierto?" cuestiono para luego recibir un movimiento afirmativo

"bien, hemos obtenido información de que este chico en un año vaya a la academia IS en Japón y dado que todo será pagado por Japón también es muy probable que le brinden un IS personal muy probablemente de los mejores para quedar bien ante los demás países por lo que ahora ustedes dos deberán volveré lo mejor que puedan con sus nuevos IS personales que les brindaremos y a su momento viajaran a esa academia y robaran información de su IS entendido" dijo para asombro de ambas rubias y algo de disgusto ante tal truco sucio aunque no entendían como lo lograrían

"disculpe señor dunois pero como lograran robar la información después de todo no creo que ese chico se crea que ellas quieran ser sus amigas solo porque si" dijo el mismo hombre que las había traído dejando caer la pregunta que todos tenían en mente

"ya hemos pensado mucho en ello y hemos encontrado una manera de lograr obtener la información y ayudar a la compañía para ello ustedes dos deberán…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aparece White kurama abriendo la puerta con shiro detrás de el

"está bien, está bien puedes quedártelo" dijo enojado y suspirando antes de sacar un boleto de algún tipo y entregárselo a un muy sonriente shiro

"bueno aguas termales de apreciación aquí voy, aunque que nombre más raro, ah bueno nos vemos" dijo sonriendo para luego salir por la misma puerta y después escucharse cerrarse otra puerta

"si aguas termales de apreciación, jejej ojala las disfrutes" dijo sonriendo de una manera macabra y con un brillo aterrados en sus ojos para luego darse cuenta de la cámara

"eto…he hola que más…jeje…bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nuevamente lamento la demora" dijo White bastante apenado para luego sacar un papel de su mano y dejarlo caer sin importancia

"bueno nos veremos o nos leemos en el siguiente capi" dijo para luego salir de la habitación sonriendo malignamente por alguna razón y al acercarse al papel se podía ver las palabras "del yaoi"


End file.
